


The One Without Phil

by ThoughtsThatAreWeird



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Kidnapping, Violent, gun - Freeform, hella heavy angst, no comfort, unhapppy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:18:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsThatAreWeird/pseuds/ThoughtsThatAreWeird
Summary: The Pokemon Go video didn't go as planed





	The One Without Phil

**Author's Note:**

> It has not been beta yet  
> this one is a little... different but i wanted to put on the interwebs so webernauts like you could read it. i thought it was kind of good. hope you enjoy it!

Dan’s face was hard to see as it seemed like he forgot to turn on the lights. It was the start of the liveshow so he did his usual routine and said hello to everyone in the chat. After a while he started to answer question. Then one popped up...  
“What has happened over the past couple of months?” he read from the chat “Well, you probably the update video but that was a quick video explaining nothing besides what was the current situation was. So, I will start at the beginning.” he paused.  
“so, a month before I posted that video, me and Phil decided to make another Pokémon go video. We videoed some things then the app lead us to a park. We started to film and then the ice cream van music started to play. Phil, being the crazy person, he is, he ran to it. I ran to catch up on him and then a person in all black ran in from the side with a bag scooped him up and ran off.” Dan looked over to the chat. “yes. Phil is that stupid. Continue? Okay. So they ran off with Phil and into a car. Not knowing what to do I took a picture with my phone of the car and I called the police.  
“well, how long has he been missing?”  
“couple minutes? I don't know!”  
“well, then he isn't that lost than. Call in 2 weeks and we will assess the situation.”  
“he. Got kidnapped.”  
“call in two weeks and we will look this over again.” of course they ruin my videos why not help me in a time of need. So a week passes and I got a video link sent to me. I clicked on it will Phil tied to a chair, what looked like a gag, that once was across his mouth (I assume), around his neck.  
He looked like he was crying with visible scars on his face and he said "I will be torchered, wiped, and put through almost death. In a week all yours and my youtube channels will be deleted, and I will be either be dead or near to it. And the only way you can make this stop is send the captors 1 million pounds.” he started to cry “please help” then the video stopped.” he stopped. “you still want me to continue? This will be the whole show if we keep going on like this! Fine.  
Like every reasonable person I called the police. They told me that they could do nothing.” he looked over to the chat. “of course, I thought of telling you guys and asking for help. Then I realize most of you don't have a bank account that you can use whenever, and you parents wouldn't help. But I still posted a video telling you guys simply what was happening. And the others would have helped, but we could have only gotten to half of that amount in that time. So I went to twitter and GoFundMe. As half of you know. And 3 days later I saw another video sent to me. It again was Phil but worst and more like he was mugged and homeless.  
He stuttered out “please help me.” by this time I was furious, so I retweeted my post in hoping other people would see it. I told all of you to spread the tweet in the hopes to make it trending.” he looked over at the chat again. “no. I wouldn't tell you what we raised!  
So, I sent all the money I could over to whatever the way they wanted me to pay and I got a video back. This time Phil had a gun to his head. And he said, “since you only gave them a quarter of what they asked for.” it is all I could get. Phil said, “so they will let you continue making youtube videos, but not me.” he hung his head low. And then the gun went off, then the video ended.  
So that is a happy ending to the live show!” and he did his ending routine.


End file.
